


Pretty Thoughts

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Carl wants to be domestic, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pillow Talk, Pining, negan wants to be petty and kill people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You know, staring is rude." He pulled on his shirt, stretching his arms above his head. The hem of his shirt rose and his hip bones showed, along with a few dark bruises and bites. "Didn't your daddy teach you that?"Carl set up, nodding. "He taught me, I just don't care." He reached down by the bed and grabbed his shirt, slipping it over his head. He pulled his hair out from underneath it, running his fingers through it. "And don't pretend you aren't rough. I have bruises all over my thighs."





	Pretty Thoughts

"What are you thinking about?" The room was warm, the afterglow of sex still floating around them. Negan was already pulling his boxers back on, standing in front of the mirror. 

Carl rolled onto his side and looked at him. "You look a little torn up.." He teased. Carl heard the question, but he didn't want to explain his daydream to Negan. Negan would laugh in his face before kicking him out if he knew what Carl was thinking about.

"Yeah." Negan laughed, looking over at Carl. He turned his back to the mirror, studying the bright red lines that covered his back. "Maybe if you stopped being so damn rough I would look better." Carl knew he didn't want him to stop. Negan liked it hard and dangerous. He wasn't afraid of breaking Carl. 

"Hm.." Carl hummed, blinking slowly. His eyes were still on Negan, studying him. The way his hands moved and the way his chest would rise and fall as he breathed. The first time Negan caught him staring he said Carl freaked him out. Now it was normal. Carl thought that maybe Negan even liked it. 

"You know, staring is rude." He pulled on his shirt, stretching his arms above his head. The hem of his shirt rose and his hip bones showed, along with a few dark bruises and bites. "Didn't your daddy teach you that?" 

Carl set up, nodding. "He taught me, I just don't care." He reached down by the bed and grabbed his shirt, slipping it over his head. He pulled his hair out from underneath it, running his fingers through it. "And don't pretend you aren't rough. I have bruises all over my thighs."

"I don't hear you complaining." Negan chuckled, pulling on his jeans. He buttoned and zipped them up, walking back towards the bed. "In fact, darling, I hear you beg me for more." He reached out and pat Carls cheek. "Good try, though. Solid argument."

Carl turned his head to the side and kissed Negans wrist. It was gentle, one of the few times Negan allowed him to be without complaining or shoving him away. "I love it." Carl wanted to tell Negan he loved him, but he wasn't ready for the reply. For Negan to laugh or shout. Or say nothing, that was probably the scariest thought. Stunning the man who always has something to say into silence.

"I know you do.." Negan leaned down and kissed his neck, smiling against his skin. "I love it too.." He kissed underneath his ear. "Love the little noises you make when I throw you around." 

Carl took a deep breath, tangling his hands in Negans hair, pulling his face closer to his neck. "Think we could go again.." He laid back against the bed, pulling Negan on top of him. Carl hooked his legs loosely around Negans waist, pressing up against him. 

Negan chuckled, pulling away. He picked up Carls hand and kissed his knuckles. "Baby boy, you know how hard it is for me to say no to you-" 

"Yeah." Carls smile was soft and innocent. Just like his eyes. Unlike his mouth. "That's kinda why I asked you." He tilted his head to the side, looking up at Negan. "Just one more. C'mon.." Carl pulled Negan back against him with his legs. 

"Carl." Negan hovered over Carl, his hands pinning Carls wrists to the bed. "I got work to do, you know that.." He kissed his forehead. "But I will tomorrow, okay?"

"You're gonna fuck those other girls, aren't you?" Carl didn't try to hide the edge in his voice. Negan refused to get rid of his wives and well, Carl refused to stop complaining about it.

"They have names. They're my wives. And none of them feel as good as you." Negan kissed him. Wet and hard. "So stop being a little brat about it and get dressed so my guards can drive you home."

"I don't need an escort." Carl watched as Negan stood up and pulled on his boots, lacing them around the ankles. He reached down and grabbed his boxers, slipping them on underneath the sheets. "And I sure as hell don't need multiple escorts who hate everyone I live with and most likely want to kill them and me." 

"They won't lay a hand on you. The only person who gets to do that is me." Negan teased, shooting a wink over his shoulder at Carl. Carl wished he had shot a gun instead. A bullet could explain why his heart raced. 

"That's why I said most likely." Carl mumbled. "And they might try it, so, I'll take myself home." 

"Are you sur-" 

"Negan." Carl sighed. He pulled his jeans on, buttoning and zipping them before sliding a belt through the loops. He tightened it and clipped it, picking up his jacket. "I have survived this long. A walk down a road isn't gonna kill me. It's probably more dangerous to be with your insane little minions than to walk home."

"Fine." Negan walked towards the door, picking Lucille up on the way. "Its no use arguing with you. You're a hardass." 

"And you love me for it." Carl stood up on his toes, pressing a kiss to Negans cheek. 

Negan smiled, pointing his bat at Carl. "That I do."

Carl froze, dropping his boot onto the floor. "Did...did you hear me?" 

"Carl-"

"You just.." Carl stopped when he saw Negan glare at him. "Yeah, okay. I'm a hardass."

"You get it from your dad." Negan looked out the window, pressing his forehead to the dirty glass.

"And from my daddy." Carl teased. He stuffed his feet into his worn out boots, lacing them up as tight as they could go, then double knotting them. 

"Mhm." Negan sounded proud, then again, he always did. But that didn't stop Carl from reading into every word he said and movement he made like some middle school girl with a crush on her teacher.

"You still wanna know what I was thinking?" Carl asked. He walked to Negan, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his face into his back. "Cuz I'll tell ya.."

Negan put his hand over Carls, nodding. "Humor me-"

"Okay... You're gonna hate it." Carl grinned. "But.. we're all in Alexandria. My dad, Michonne, you and your men. And-" 

"I'm killing your dad? Because that's the only way we could live there." Negan pressed against Carl. 

"Shut up." Carl slapped his arm. "And there's no war. We all just.. live happy. And you were a gardener." 

Negan groaned. "Oh god! What did you take to have that thought?!" 

Carl laughed, hiding his face in Negans back. "It's not that bad. It was nice. Judith was talking and running around. The walls were fixed. Everyone had a job and did it. It was happy-"

"And very unrealistic." Negan waited for a moment, looking down when Carl didn't reply. Great. He kissed the little killer off. "But it was sweet.." He reached back and rubbed Carls head.

"Yeah?" Carl sounded hopeful. The one thing that never got him anything.

Negan nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
